Stupid Kisses
by Yuu-Pon
Summary: A collection of Yullen and Arekan drabbles that include fluff and lemon depending on the story. Enjoy c:


The simple misunderstanding that can go on between two people is amazing. For a simple man with simple beliefs, this is idiotic and illogical. However, if a boy with sparkle in his eyes and a smile on his lips finds himself in a situation where hatred is potent, then he will do as much as he can to become friends with the moron that has challenged him. Though when there is a mutual hated between boy and man, and there is enemies all around who deserve more hate than their comrades, then yes, they may become friends.

The itty bitty idea that love could spark out of such a situation was moronic, well, that's what Kanda thought before all this shit happened. Now he often found himself with a smile or smirk on his face as he pulled his erection out of the white haired exorcist's abused hole. The other below him would stifle a sound of displeasure or possibly one of want. Though Kanda never once bothered to ask which one the Moyashi was feeling as he filled his hole with hot cum. He assumed Allen liked it, but that was because of the way he moaned his name.

A low moan, a lot of sweat and panting, hot breath keeping them both semi-silent as the bed rocked, slamming the metal headboard against the concrete and rock wall. Salivating at the lustful look in each other's eyes, each boy would lick at the chance to slick and slide their tongue into their lover's mouth. Rolling moans and first names were caught and swallowed up by each other as the pair kissed. Deep, lustfully, lovingly.

At some point the enemies-become-lovers would become boyfriends, but neither was ready for that. Both Allen and Kanda had shared their first kiss together. Kanda frequently remembered the sweet taste of Dangos on Allen's lips while Allen remembered the little gasp Kanda let out when Allen made his move.

Often switching places as to who made love to who, both boys had their fair share of being 'the moaning mess' beneath their dominant lover.

Kanda often found himself longing to be beneath Allen again, the younger male knew his body better than he did. Each gentle touch given by the other was loving, making Kanda breath out his famous 'I love you, Allen…' verse with a dark blush covered face. He loved the way Allen would undress him too, taking out his hair tie first. (That had become their 'let's fuck signal' and people soon caught on so it became Allen's red tie. ) Running cursed fingers through Kanda's ebony black strands, Allen would often peck at his lips, leaving butterfly kisses which Kanda always returned.

* * *

Like any day, Kanda sat alone for lunch, before him was his usual plate of soba and a cup of tea. The warm liquid helped him relax, which was useful when you lived in a place as stressful, annoying, barbaric and overall shitty as the order. He glanced around the room as he sipped his tea. That's when he saw it, the simple slip of Allen taking off his tie. The white haired teen actually had the balls to stare at Kanda as he did it, a smirk on his face.

Letting out an almost shaky breath, Kanda quickly finished his meal before returning to his room to wait for Allen. They always used his room because it was farther from the lunch room. Allen had once said that only he could hear Kanda's moans and Kanda intended to keep their little promise.

Allen walked into Kanda's room, locking the door behind himself. "Hey, BaKanda…its your turn to bottom." Allen teased, taking off his uniformed coat.

Kanda gave a small nod as he began undressing himself, unbuttoning each silver button on his jacket slow enough to get his lover antsy. He slipped it off, letting the thick coat fall to the floor behind him.

"This would be a lot sexier if you were a woman." Allen said, a smirk on his lips as he stepped forward. He tugged Kanda close and began undoing the buttons on his white shirt. "But you're pretty enough, I can manage just fine with you." He continued, looking up at him.

The older male just huffed, looking down slightly as he let Allen take off he shirt. It promptly was thrown across the room and Allen pushed Kanda onto the bed. Relaxing beneath the other who held himself up, Kanda let a smile appear on his face as Allen traced a finger along his lover's porcelain skin. Teasingly, slow, hairless skin prickling slightly at the gentle but rough touch of Allen's left hand. Black like death. Allen looked into Kanda's dark blue eyes, his own lusty.

"A-Allen...just hurry up." Kanda demanded, voice almost cracking. The way Allen teased him was somewhat annoying, but made him feel so loved. Tracing Kanda's skin gently, Allen took his time. He felt like a god with Kanda, the way he could practically control the older male gave him the feeling of power. The submissive view of Kanda was glorious and with a simple tug of his tie, he could get to see it again and again. Amazing in and of itself.

Kanda's member twitched in his tight pants as Allen began to lick one of his pink, budded nipples. A soft moan was heard as he wrapped his arms around Allen's slim form. God, Allen knew what those little sucks and licks did to him. Allen knew just a bit of this and Kanda would be hard and wet, pre-cum dripping.

"Please...take off my pants." Kanda asked, half pleading. He wanted Allen deep inside of him, hard and throbbing. It was the best feeling in the world. The way he got, Kanda knew what a mess he became when he was on the verge of cumming, but Allen always kept going and going. Fucking Kanda until he couldn't walk, both Allen and Kanda loved it all.

Nearly three seconds later, Kanda was completely naked and he simply watched Allen undress himself. Allen got off the bed and tore through Kanda's desk, searching for a bottle of lube. Upon finding it, he slicked three fingers with it.

"Now Yuu...spread your legs for me, show my your tight little hole too." He instructed and Kanda did just that. Damn, he hated that about himself, if Lavi saw him like this he'd be laughed at and gossiped about for years to come.

Allen pressed a finger to Kanda's hole, rubbing his finger over it to relax him a bit more. Slowly he was granted the proper access and a slender woman-like finger was slid into Kanda's entrance.

"Nn." Kanda noised, closing one eye at the slightly awkward feeling. The gel was cold, but the way Allen was rubbing his inner walls was getting him off already. Erection throbbing now, Allen worked on stretching and opening up his lover to the point to where he cold thrust his thick erection into him. Once prepped, Allen pressed his erection to Kanda's entrance and quickly thrust into him after draping Kanda's legs over his shoulder.

Kanda covered his mouth quickly, muffling the loud groan of pain as Allen made the motion.

Thrusting, moaning, practically screaming, groans and passion made up the quick action that pushed each teenager over the edge. To the point of Allen moaning out _Yuu~ _ and Kanda moaning-screaming _Allen~ _as both came. Cum filled and sweated covered, Kanda panted heavily as he pulled Allen down in order to kiss Allen deeply.

"I fucking love you, Allen." Kanda breathed out before they kissed, traditional to the couple. Names were everything to them.


End file.
